


Evergreen

by BRC the post (Backwater_tree)



Series: Haryden College AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Evergreen - Freeform, F/M, Haryden College, Magic, Original Character(s), Orignal content - Freeform, Other, Soulmates, Werewolves, Yandere, witch doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backwater_tree/pseuds/BRC%20the%20post
Summary: It wasn’t what he needed. He needed to touch you. To be inside you. To claim you. NO. Aiden bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He needed to control himself or he would lose you. You would officially be his mate soon he just had to be patient. He would have to be satisfied with what he had or he might lose that much. Aiden stroked your cheek softly.He had to be patient for the first time in his life to gain such an amazing reward.“You have no idea what you’ve done to me (y/n).”
Relationships: Aiden/Reader, OC/Reader, side character/side characters, werewolf/reader
Series: Haryden College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102196
Kudos: 9





	1. The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @brc_gram on Instagram for more creator and fan content

_‘I’ve got a paper for history, physics worksheet, can’t forget that, and then I have a group project for Integrated Lit 3’_ you thought to yourself as you pulled your textbooks out of your backpack. You set them down on your desk and went to get your laptop. The familiar **ping ping ping** of your phone alerting you that you have a message was ignored. You knew if you didn’t start working now that you wouldn’t get much done tonight and your phone was your greatest weakness. Saying a silent prayer for all the memes left unread you moved on to your laptop. 

“Crap I left that history lecture on!” you groaned as you opened your laptop to find that your downloaded lecture had been playing quietly in your backpack the entire bus ride home, draining your laptop battery to almost nothing. You plugged in your laptop and picked up your phone to check what the notifications were to decide if it was worth leaving unmuted. Surprisingly you had been added to a new group chat. 

Yaho! (y/n) Aiden Cory Inny Lit 3 Group B in the hauwse!

Kiwi

Wow if this is what the group chat is going to be like we’ve already failed this project

Cory

adjfjgdkj 😂😂😂

Have more faith (by george micheal) in us dude

kiwi

Everytime you speak you take 6 months off my life

Cory

Waaah! (y/n) I’m being bullied come save me!

Kiwi

This is a lot

XXX-XXX-XXXX

  
  
  


You sighed as you looked over the group texts. Your teacher had randomly assigned groups for the project and posted them after office hours were over so no one could harass her with complaints in person. Fortunately you were used to working with Kiwi since you’d known each other since grade school but you felt bad for Cory. He was kind of uptight, well…. Really uptight and he had the highest grades of the boys in your class. Cory was on a scholarship for the track and soccer team at your school and didn’t have much free time. You knew Kiwi’s antics would drive him crazy so you hoped you’d be a good balance but you weren’t sure about Aiden. Honestly if Kiwi hadn’t announced him in the chat you wouldn’t know his name. You decide to head to the kitchen and make a snack while you tried to get the group chat together. You were lucky enough to be staying in an Athletic Dorm House since you were on a sports team which meant there will always be some kind of snacks in the kitchen. You picked a single serving bag of light butter popcorn and pumpkin spice almonds out of the “Expiring Soon” basket on the countertop and put the popcorn in the microwave. You picked up the phone and started typing.

Waaah! (y/n) I’m being bullied come save me!

Kiwi

This is a lot

XXX-XXX-XXXX

(Y/n)? Are you there? 

Does she have practice today?

Kiwi

I’m here

I just got in the house and set up for studying

Nice! What kind of snackage do you have going?

Kiwi

PSL Almonds popcorn gonna toss in some vanilla chips and craisins.

Maybe a caramel drizzle idk

UuUuuUgh! You need to bring me some

Kiwi

I nominate myself as the snack bringer if 

we can get on topic and pick a piece 

to do our project on within the hour

BEt

*BET

Kiwi

Suddenly this group chat has become more bearable

Cory

I’m down for appointing you Snack Queen as long as everything isn’t vegan

Aiden

Alright 

The topic is

“Great American Classics the World Can Still Learn from Today”

So… Your favorite Great American Classics?

Death of a Salesman: Arthur Miller

Kiwi

That was surprising coming from you.

Cory

And yours Mr. 4.0? 

Molby Dick?

War and Peace?

Kiwi

The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros

Cory

Niiiiiiice

You totally suck less in my head now

Kiwi

Kiwi behave or I’ll have take drastic measures

Fine

Kiwi

What about you Aiden?

The five people you meet in heaven

Aiden

Alright so we all have different themes going here

  
  


You never said yours

Aiden

It’s The Crucible

(y/n) is lowkey obsessed with persecution of the occult in society

She wrote a butch of papers on it in highschool and stuff

Kiwi

You pulled your popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it in a bowl with your extras. You grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to your room with your snack before the kitchen got crowded with the dinner rush.

  
  
  


It’s not the ‘persecution of the occult’

It’s the justification of persecution with the occult

I just think it’s interesting how it becomes 

justified to go against your neighbor over factless suspicion

And the lengths it can go to before enough 

people stop it in general thb 

So Spoopy McCarthyism?

kiwi

😣😆

I guess

  
  


Actually the recurrent use of religious belief to fuel persecution 

of those with different ideals works for the project topic

Cory

  
  


There’s also the fact that they blamed Tituba for the crap they did and 

was the one punished most severely for it because she was black 

Aiden

  
  


So like 

How religion and race create a sense of presumed innocence?

We can relate it to the karen calls that make people hashtags

Kiwi

You have point but it’s phrased terribly

Cory

That’s pretty much my whole life

Kiwi

It really is

What about the interview portion?

  
  


We need to interview someone that’s never heard of it

and have them relate it to an event in 

their personal life or a current event right?

Aiden

That’s totally unfair to make someone else to read a whole book for your homework

Kiwi

I have an uncle that was falsely imprisoned in America

I can have him watch The Crucible and interview him 

on how it related to his trial 

Cory

Woah deep

Will it be triggering?

Kiwi

No he likes to talk about it a lot actually

It’s how he got his citizenship

Cory

He sounds like fun i want to do the interview with you!

Kiwi

If I bring you home my family might think we’re dating so no

Cory

You decided to push Cory’s buttons a little bit.

Didn’t your sister have a racial discrimination suit?

Oh yeah!

We can do two separate interviews and an interview together!

Now you’re stuck with me nerd :P

Kiwi

Oh joy -_-” 

I’ll make the sacrifice for my grade

Cory

I’m coming to your dorm

Kiwi 

_‘Well that went well’_ you thought to yourself as you moved from your bed to your desk.

You checked on your laptop. It was now fully charged so you logged onto your online classroom and checked over the rubric for the assignment. Everything you discussed doing ticked most of the boxes for information requirements. Now you just had to compile the information into a presentation along with a written report on the subject. You emailed everyone a pdf copy of The Crucible and started on your homework. You finished the physics worksheet with ease but one of the questions had a typo. You picked up your phone to text the TA for extra credit and that’s when you noticed someone else had been texting you while you worked.


	2. Aiden's text

Hey thanks for the pdf 

I definitely wasn’t going to shell out money for a group project.

Wyd?

Aiden

Just finished my physics worksheet

Now i have to write a paper on 

Bridal Ceremonies in Ancient Rome

Should be easy for you. 

Don’t girls plan their weddings at like 6 or something?

Aiden

Lol some people maybe but not me

My cousin has had his wedding

planned since he was 10

Well with all this research you had to do

you must have come up with something

Aiden

Decorating ideas maybe but 

I’m not the type of person to make 

plans for someone else 

without them being there to agree

Really? 

Wouldn’t the perfect guy 

just agree with everything?

Aiden

Nobody wants someone to 

agree with them all time

So what’s your perfect guy look like then?

Aiden

I feel like this is a perfect troll trap

But I honestly don’t remember 

what you look like

Oh really?

Here 

(image file)

Aiden

You hadn’t expected Aiden to send you a picture. You were curious about what he looked like but you just figured you’d see him in your next class. For some reason you felt uneasy about opening it. You were still debating when you noticed the typing bubble.

C’mon Snack Queen 

I’m not that ugly am I?

😣😣😣

Aiden

Sorry I was writing my paper and left the chat open

I’ll look at it now.

You opened the picture and could practically hear your jaw drop. The first thing you noticed was his shirtless chiseled chest then, the dark trail of hair leading down to his sweat pants that hung so dangerously low on his waist you could almo-. You shook your head for clarity and reluctantly tore your eyes away from your phone. 

_ ‘He can’t be serious’  _ You thought to yourself.  _ ‘No sane person sends pictures like this’ _

You knew you needed to be able to recognize more than just his abs so you bravely glanced back at the screen. In the photo Aiden was biting into a large burger, with a smile and a wink, his bronze skin backlit by a red neon sign and what looked like a thick wooden bedpost in the background. He had two piercings and a slit-like scar in his right eyebrow & a piercing on the part of his lip you could see, all of them gold. (Why did they look so familiar?) Aiden’s hair was mid length black curly mess with a white tuft in the front left side. You slowly ventured a look down at the rest of the picture. He had a few more nicks and scars on his arm and chest some of them looked very fresh. Aiden was cute….okay he was hot but he was definitely someone you were cautious about getting into anything with. You texted him back.

I’m more interested in the burger

Your holding e-boy

That’s our snack queen for you

Always keeping her eye on the prize

It’s from a spot near me.

Did you eat dinner yet?

Aiden

No not really

I should probably go get some

before I forget

I can get you some I’m still hungry 

so I was going back anyway

Aiden

I couldn’t ask that of you

Besides it looks like you live off campus

with a room like that

You didn’t ask I offered

I’m like 30 minutes away from the ADH anyway

I’m bringing you something to eat

Aiden

Fine but I’m paying you back

  
You couldn’t help the small smile that was forming on your lips. You couldn’t remember the last time anyone had offered to bring you food with such insistence. It felt nice to be taken care of. You sighed fondly as you rolled your pencil between your fingers. So much for not getting involved with Aiden. 

_ ‘Wait,’  _ you thought suddenly  _ ‘how does he know I’m in the ADH?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @brc_gram on instagram for more content


	3. Hot Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @brc_gram on Instagram for more content

Aiden rubbed his nose hard, aggravation clearing showing on his face. Ever since he showed up to this school his nose had been pissing him off. There were so many scents here he felt like he was drowning but then you walked by. You were in a crowd so it was muddled and faint but it was enough. It washed over him like a wave. Your scent felt like the first warm day in spring, his favorite blanket fresh out the dryer, that first crunchy leaf in fall, like coming home after a long day. It was floral and musky much more complex than the strong passing scents he was used to ignoring. Aiden’s mouth felt too small suddenly, too wet. He could feel the drool sliding down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with a shaky hand as he stared off towards the group you left with. His whole body felt alive, tingling with excitement and this new wonderful information. He had found something, no  _ someone _ , that awakened an ancient primal feeling from deep within.  _ ‘I want her’ _ Was he talking out loud? It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was finding you. He wasn’t moving fast enough. You were getting away. He was going to lose that heavenly scent. Aiden took a deep breath. He could smell you! No. He could smell…..nothing? No. He could smell something spicy. Really  _ really _ spicy. Aiden doubled over coughing. A strong hand patted his back harshly not helping at all.

“It’s okay dude I’ve got your inhaler. C’mon let’s get you to a seat.” 

Whitney. Of course it was fucking Whitney. His face and body language displayed concern but Aiden could see the shit eating grin in the damn witch doctor’s eyes. Whitney had thrown something at Aiden while he was trying to find you again and now he couldn’t smell anything. Whitney led Aiden to a bench and forced him to inhale from an inhaler he conjured up from his side bag. Slowly Adien was able to breathe and smell again but you were long gone now.

“And just what the hell was that for you quack?” Aiden practically snarled.

“You my friend,” the witch doctor laughed as he clapped Aiden’s shoulder “have just found your mate.”

It took Aiden another month to find you. There were glimpses of you everywhere but nothing solid to go on until now. To anyone else he looked like a typical hung over student in his dark sunglasses, baseball cap dust mask and oversized hoodie exactly how he wanted it. Avoidable, nondescript, and easy to blend in so he could follow you all day. And, if he couldn’t control his reactions around you you wouldn’t recognize him later. You were in the library or at least you had been there. He could imagine you settled into the big comfy chair he was sitting in now, reading a book or writing a draft for a paper. Were you the type that spent hours making pretty notes? Did you chew your pen like he did? Aiden pushed down his growing excitement. Right now wrapped up in your scent was the most calm he’d felt in weeks and he wasn’t going to ruin this rare moment with his own curiosity. Aiden took a sip of his coffee as looked out the window.

_ “There has got to be a better way to find her” _ Aiden thought.

Well, somebody upstairs must really like this poor boy. Just as Aiden finished his sip, you walked out of the bathroom. Your face was paled and your eyes puffy as if you’d been crying. He gripped his coffee cup so hard it broke, spilling hot coffee all over his hand and the small table attached to his chair. Aiden barely felt the pain from the hot coffee as the anger took over. Whoever the fuck made you cry was getting their ass kicked. Or killed. Wait, where did you go? 

_ ‘I probably scared her off. Dammit!’ _ He scowled to himself looking around for the men’s room so he could clean up. Just then you came out of the women’s room with paper towels.

“Are you okay?” You asked him.

Aiden stared wide eyed as you laid the paper towels down on the spill before gently taking his hand and wiping it off. You were cute. He had hoped you’d be cute but you were waaay too cute to be messing with a guy like him. You were telling him something about his hand but he couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing to his cheeks. His heartbeat was loud and jarring like it was about to jump out of his throat. Could you hear it too? No. You were still talking about his hand , rambling really, something about getting it checked out. Aiden stared at your lips trying to figure it out. They looked so soft. He wondered what it would be like to kiss you. He tried to focus but that scent, that scent was so close he was drowning in it. You’d stopped talking. You were just staring at him now with a worried look on your cute face. That face that was just crying earlier. Adien cupped your cheek brushing his thumb against your lips softly. He was right about them being soft.

“You were crying. Who hurt you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @brc_gram on Instagram for more content


	4. Pastry for your thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @brc_gram on Instagram for more content

Aiden thought he really fucked up three weeks ago when he asked you that. You broke down crying again explaining to him that your highschool boyfriend of 3 years had snapchatted you a picture of him and another girl from your hometown naked in bed saying “Miss you Ashley. XOXO Come over soon”. 

Yikes. 

Fortunately he was able to talk you into calling that cheating fucker and breaking up with him on the phone in front of him. He loved every minute of it. That fire, that passion, all that anger fueled by sadness. It was glorious. Aiden could feel his blood rushing downward just thinking about it. ‘ _ Damn that was hot.’  _ He bit his finger trying to snap himself out of it. Now wasn’t the time for this especially in his favorite coffee shop. Aiden moved up to the counter. He recognised the barista. Some perky blonde chick from his high school that used to make fun of him for being a scrawny “poor” immigrant. Now she was practically drooling over him. Batting her eyelashes, giggling and smiling as she made suggestions on what to order, even drawing a heart on the ‘i’ in name. Aiden played along, flirting back, running his hand through his hair, biting his lip, unzipping his hoodie showing off his usual tight shirt and low cut jeans. Anything he could to keep her hooked in and holding up the line. It worked like a charm. The poor little blonde was hooked. Aiden leaned on the counter, whispering in her with that husky sleepy morning voice he knew girls loved, talking her into giving him two extra pastries for free with his order in exchange for a surprise after her shift. She gladly obliged. Someone in line behind him yelled at her to stop flirting with her boyfriend and take orders. Perfect timing.

“He's not my boyfriend!” she snapped embarrassed by being called out for her flirting. 

“Well I could have been if you weren’t such a raging bitch in highschool. Now look at you, drooling over the guy you called a mixed blood slumdog. How does it feel?” Adien laughed as he picked up his order. She sputtered and stammered trying to come up with something. The line behind him was becoming angry and vocal. The manager came out to try and calm the commotion. She waved a hand at him dismissively as she opened another register to ease the line herself. Adien dipped out without looking back. Sometimes it really pays off to be an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @brc_gram on Instagram for more content


	5. Sign your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @brc_gram on Instagram for more content

After the day you broke up with your boyfriend Aiden laid low for a while. He hated to admit it to himself but he was nervous. He didn’t want you to think of him as a rebound guy or some creep trying to slide in while you were vulnerable no matter how much he knew he wanted to. It was annoying but somewhat exciting planning out another way to ‘run into’ you. Since he spent so much time close to you that day Aiden was doing better at picking up traces of your scent. He was on his way to the cafeteria when he caught it. It was fresh and fading like you’d just stopped somewhere. Aiden followed it and Whitney followed him to make sure he didn’t do anything reckless. 

He stopped in front of the bulletin board outside one of the lecture halls. Your scent was there! You must have signed up for something. He closed his eyes and focused. There were so many other things there but he just wanted you. That beautiful sweet scent that lurked in the back of his mind. The rich swirling amber he saw when he closed his eyes at night. He could feel it right…..there! Aiden slammed his hand down on a paper.  _ ‘That’s the one she signed’  _ He thought to himself as he sniffed the page. He could smell where your arm had pressed against the page up until the scent of the ink. 

“(y/First name/Last name)” Aiden whispered to himself. 

He finally knew your name! Whitney pulled Aiden away from the board. People were staring. He didn’t care. He finally knew your name. And your student ID number. Aiden grabbed Whitney by the shoulders and turned him around despite his protests. He unzipped his backpack and dug around for a pen.

“Why are you destroying my personal space for the third time today?” Whitney asked his usual droll tone turning annoyed. 

“I need a pen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @brc_gram on Instagram for more content


	6. Notes

The stunt at the coffee shop had cost him some time but it was definitely worth it. He was already in a good mood knowing he would get to see you in the lecture hall today but this little bonus had him practically floating. He pushed open the auditorium door a little too hard in his giddiness. The door slammed against the wall making a loud  **bang** sound. Oops. The few people already seated in the lecture hall turned to stare at him including you. Adien walked over to where you were sitting. He was dressed in his usual “covert” get up but he could see a spark of recognition in your eyes. He crouched down so he was eye level with your seated form.

“Hey princess remember me?” he asked, resting his head in his hand on your desk.

“Vaguely.” you replied.

“Good enough for me. I’m feeling like shit, it’s allergies I swear, so can I bribe you to share your notes on this lecture while I nap?” he asked. 

You paused for a moment before answering but to Aiden it felt like forever.

“I feel like I already owe you one for helping me with my ex but I do want to see what you’re offering.” you said. 

Aiden smiled and showed you his haul. Two chocolate chunk muffins, two blackberry & sweet cheese danishes a fig & brie turnover and a hot chocolate. He took out a danish and the fig turnover.

“This one,” he held the pastry out as if offering you a bite. “I order just for me but everything else is yours.”

“You had me at free hot chocolate but I’ll take it all.” you said.

“Perfect.” Aiden said. 

He set the bag down on your desk and started to walk off. Your curiosity got the better of you. You grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Wait!” you started a little louder than you intended. 

“What’s wrong princess?” he asked.

“Don’t call me - ugh never mind. What’s in that one?” you asked.

Aiden’s eyes widened under his mirrored glasses. He couldn’t believe you took the bait.

“See for yourself.” he offered the turnover to you, holding it close enough to your mouth you knew he wanted you to bite it. 

He watched the wheels turn in your head as you thought it over before taking a bite. The puff pastry was buttery and flaky, the inside was tasty. The cheese was creamy but not overly sweet and the figs inside were earthy and delicious with a slight tang. The filling was still warm, dropping a thin line of cheese onto your lip when you pulled away. Aiden took his mask off before wiping it off with his thumb. He licked it in front of you. 

“Good right?” he asked, locking eyes with you as he took a bite from the same spot you had.

“I’ll buy you another one the next time we meet if I like the notes”


	7. Cards

Aiden thought back to that promise he made you as he drove from the burger joint to your house. 

Would you remember that day?

He gripped the wheel hard trying to steady his nerves. Why was everything so different when it came to you? He felt jittery and excited but fearful. Like when he used to sneak downstairs late on Christmas eve to try and peak at the presents without getting caught. That’s what you were. A present he longed to unwrap that was just outside his reach, the fear of you finding out the extent he’d gone to to get this close holding him back. After he signed up for the same guest speaker lecture you had Aiden took down your full name and student ID number. He used that information and good amount of money to discreetly find out about your old high school, your transcripts, past boyfriends, your parents address, current class schedule and where you were staying now. It was worth the price to him. The quicker he found out everything about you the easier it would be to get into your life and here he was on his way to you now. He was a little annoyed that he had to show his hand to the professor earlier to get in your group. It was easy getting into some of the same classes as you. He took 3 of yours. Two during the same time, another he took the class after yours so it wouldn’t seem suspicious but it would give him a reason to study with you. But this professor had a grudge against him. He was just another stuck up white old guy that took one look at his piercings and decided he was a delinquent that would mooch off of your group. Damn bastard wouldn’t switch his group until he threatened to show his wife the nudes he was sending to his T.A. The university really needed to get better inscription software but if your dumb enough to send crap like that over you job’s wifi you really deserved to be exploited.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was some weirdo. Aiden knew from the moment he caught your scent you were supposed to be his mate. He needed to be near you to protect you and that required certain information to be acquired. Aiden pulled into an empty space on your street. Okay so he was a bit of a stalker but not a weirdo….. right?

_ ‘Fuck,’  _ he thought to himself  _ ‘I forgot to ask you where you live.’ _


	8. Face to face

#  Face to Face

You were so lost in your paper you were startled by your phone ringing. Who could be calling you at this hour? You answered the phone a little shaky and breathless from your earlier scare.

“H-hello?”

“Hey Snack Queen. I’m outside.”

“I’m not going to lie I kinda forgot about you”

“Ouch. I’m so wounded. Ieven got you a milkshake and everything”

“I just got caught up in my paper. I forgot the whole world.”

Aiden laughed. It was rich and deep but just a little raspy. For some reason his voice sounds familiar. You put the phone on speaker and tossed it on your bed so you could toss on some more presentable clothes. Pajamas still count as clothes right?

“Alright. I can forgive that. Which house is yours again?

I’m in the ADH but idk where the volleyball one is”

“It’s the one with the army of pink flamingos.

Please don’t ask why.”

“No promises your highness”

“You’re such a dork”

“You like it.”

“How’d you know I’m in the volleyball house?”

“I saw you at one of the open practices.”

“Really?”

“ It clicked like halfway onto campus.”

“If this was a movie you’d turn out to be a creepy stalker. Lol”

“If you think that now you’ll flip out when you answer the door.”

“Why? Wait are you outside?”

“Yeah. Go put on your bunny slippers and let me in.”

“Wow you’re such a charmer.” you teased as you went downstairs to open the door.

“So why am I going to flip out?” you asked as you opened the door.

“Because we keep running into each other.”


	9. One more bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best artist but this chapter has a reel and wallpaper on instagrm @brc_gram

It finally hit you when you opened the door and saw Aiden standing there with a big bag of food and two over priced drinks just like before. This was your first time seeing him in person without the mask and sunglasses but it was definitely the same guy from the lecture hall and the library. That uneasy feeling from before came back. You knew him. He was a little out there but he didn’t seem like a threat. So why were you feeling this way? Aiden leaned on the door frame.

“So…” he started “ Are boys even allowed in here?” he asked.

You weren’t really sure but as good as the food smelled you were willing to risk it. You invited him inside despite the feeling. Besides if anyone asked you could just say he was a friend that came to drop off food and you were just being polite. As long as he didn’t stay long you were sure no one would mind. You led him to the kitchen and helped set up the food on the kitchen island.

“So I got you a double cheeseburger, parmesan fries and a milkshake. You look like you like strawberry so I got you a strawberry shortcake thing. It's got cake pieces in it.” he explained.

“So do you have some type of feeding kink or something?” you asked as you tried the fries.

“Not really. I just like taking care of pretty girls. Especially ones that affect my grades.” he said.

“I’m not doing your work for you no matter how good this food is.” you said.

“You like the food?” he asked.

You nodded in reply as you took a bite of the burger. It was big, you needed both hands to hold it, and flavorful but a little messy. You could feel the juices running down your hand onto your wrist. You put the burger down and reached for a napkin. Aiden grabbed your hand suddenly. You started to pull away until he spoke.

“Don’t be wasteful.” he said sternly as if it were an order.

He made eye contact with you as he slowly licked it off your arm and palm, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of your hand.

You stared at him in shock and disbelief.

How could anyone be so bold?

“I’ll order from there again when you come over to my place.” he said.

“What makes you think I’m coming over to your place!?” you asked indignantly.

He gave you a coquettish half smile and a wink for an answer. You could feel the blush rushing across your face. Aiden was flirtatious, charming, caring, funny and just provocative enough to keep you drawn in, all wrapped up in one hot package. That uneasy feeling was still there just in the back of your mind but it was overpowered by him just being such good company. Did that make him more dangerous or less? Unfortunately the only way you’d find out is by spending more time with him. As long as it came with more free food it couldn’t be that bad.

Right?

You both finished your food in a comfortable playful not quite silence. He dipped some of his plain fries in your milkshake and you flicked whipped cream at him. You tried one of his way too spicy wings and his cookie dough milkshake. He finished your burger for you and you had another one of his wings. You both eventually finished your food and cleaned up all in this conversation less but not quite silence. There was too much laughter, too much warmth, too much contact to really be silence. It was nice. The uneasy feeling was gone, replaced by a growing fondness for this guy that just barged into your life. A guy that looked like he was ready to fall asleep on the sofa in your shared living room. Wait what time is it? You checked your phone. 2 a.m. you had practice in 5 hours. You walked over to Aiden. Forget falling, he was already there. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful but blank look on his face. His fingers and leg twitched slightly reminding you of a sleeping puppy. . _‘You definitely can’t stay here’_ You sighed to yourself as you shook his shoulder. Aiden grabbed your arm and pulled you on top of him. 

“Aiden! What the hell? Wake up!” you protested as you pinched his nose.

He woke up with an angry stormy look in his. He grabbed your wrists with one hand and locked them together. He used his other hand to push himself up into a sitting position forcing you to straddle his lap or fall on the floor. Aiden laid his head on your shoulder placing his hand on your back to steady you but never letting go of your wrist. When he spoke his voice was off as if he was holding back a growl.

“Please don’t touch my nose princess. It’s sensitive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best artist but this chapter has a reel and wallpaper on instagrm @brc_gram


	10. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @brc_gram is public now so come check it out and watch the lives!

“Okay.” you nodded. “I won’t do it again I promise.” your voice barely came up above a whisper.

“And?” he asked. 

He looked up at you, the stormy look in his eyes replaced by something dark but playful. You paused. You weren’t sure how you felt about this situation. Despite your position and the hold on your wrists you didn’t feel like you were trapped. The hand on your back felt reassuring almost relaxing. What was it exactly that Aiden came over here for? This whole thing was becoming confusing and overwhelming. You subconsciously pulled your hand toward your head to try and rub away your forming headache. Aiden squeezed your wrists softly.

“Not yet princess, stay with me just a little longer.” he cooed, bringing one of your wrists up to his lips. His other hand, still on your back, moving in slow small circles. He nuzzled your neck.

“What do we say when we do something wrong?” he asked.

“I’m sorry?” you asked. Aiden nodded.

“I’m sorry Aiden. I won’t do it again.” you said tentatively.

“Good girl.” Aiden booped your nose and let go of you. 

You moved away from. He stood up to stretch, his shirt lifted showing off his chest and a new bruise going into his pelvic region. You turned away embarrassed by your own staring.

Aiden cupped your face and turned it towards him, a coy smile on his face but his eyes were blank.

“Now (y/n) I’m going to leave.” he said as he walked to the door. You followed him.

“You’re going to lock the door behind me and then go straight to bed. Understand?” he asked.

You nodded, not quite sure why you were listening to him or why his new authoritative tone gave you a warm feeling inside. Aiden pat your head before slipping out the door. 

Soon you found yourself in your own bed wrapped up on covers looking at the ceiling. The events of today seemed like a jumbled blur with your now fully formed headache. 

You were definitely missing practice tomorrow.


	11. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little tiny bit of blood mention

“I’m giving you all a grace period to shake the rust off especially since term projects are upon us but I’m telling you now you have two practices to get your asses in gear!” the coach yelled at the girls volleyball team.

You groaned internally. As much as you would have loved to be in bed right now you knew practice was important so you trudged out of your house a half hour early just to be here and warmed up before practice. Not that your coach cared. He was hellbent on scaring the team every year with harsh training and quick cuts. Last year he’d even benched a star spiker for refusing to ponytail her hair despite it being too short to stay in a scrunchie. When he saw you already starting to sweat from practicing on your own he just grunted at you and went to the gym office. What an asshole. You were following the movement of the practice game closely despite your train of thought. There was a freshman spiker on the other side trying to make a name for herself. She was sending over some fast spikes, the kind spectators went crazy for. Unfortunately they were reckless and predictable making them useless in a real match. You’d already blocked and returned 3 of her shots, to her annoyance, but the freshmen on your side of the court were no match for the opposing seniors. They had failed to get anything past the mid blockers so all you could do is defend. You didn’t mind defending but you were too tired to be carrying half a team right now. You blocked another spike and the girl looked like she was going to throw a tantrum. She stamped her foot and charged over to the net, cheeks puffed out in anger. Was she for real?

Your setter took advantage of the confusion her budding hissy fit caused and set up a spike. Your hitter received in poor form, you could see her hand wobble as she hit the ball but it landed inside the line. Just barely. One of the counters turned the scoreboard. The freshman screeched at them.

“You can’t be fucking serious! That doesn’t count!” She yelled her high ponytail swinging angrily.

“It was still in the line.” they replied. The freshman stormed over to the table.

“And just how the hell were you able to see that in those cheap ass dollar store glasses?” The blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

The whole gym silently watched everything unfold, the game long forgotten.

“I can see a lot with these ‘drugstore’ glasses but I wish I was a blind as you claimed so I didn’t have to see those sloppy ass spikes you sent over.” The counter stood firm pressing their hands against the table as if about to rise up. 

You got a sudden uneasy feeling. You didn’t know them well but they were a good person that didn’t deserve this shit. The type of person that always stayed late to help clean up regardless of how over practice went. They had even given you a ride home one day before their shift at work. Shit. That’s what that uneasy feeling was. They had mentioned they worked at a strip club as a bouncer. If it came down to a fight you knew the coach would side with a player over a volunteer. You weren’t sure what you could do to stop it if it did come to that though. You looked around the gym for the coach but he wasn’t there. You made your way over to the table quietly hoping that you could get in between the two and de-escalate the situation.

“Says the point jockey. What you couldn’t make the team so you hang around wishing you were a part of something? Or are you some pervert that just likes to watch us? You freak.” she sneered.

The counter stood up, moving their hands under the table as if they were about to flip it. 

You stepped in between them taking a seat on the table in an attempt to prevent the coming fiasco. 

“Okay that’s enough of this. You need to get back on the court we’re in the middle of a match. Practice or not a game is a game. You can’t just walk off the court and start fights. Especially with someone who’s volunteering keeps our team running smoothly.” you said.

She glared at you. A few murmur and whispers went through the gym in your favor but she stayed silent. Just glaring at you seething in her own anger. Another freshman girl came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around hitting you in the face with her hair.

“Whatever. You aren’t even worth my time.” she said.

You couldn’t roll your eyes hard enough. 

“Come on let's Ace this set.” she said to another freshman as she walked back to the court. 

“Are you okay?” You asked as you turned to the point counter.

“I'm fine but in a second she definitely wouldn’t have been.” They reply.

You held out your hand.

“I’m (y/n). I don’t think I got your name last time.” you said.

“Rocky Sinclair. You’d better go out there and knock the freshman down a peg before I show her what these doc martin’s are really for.” They said as they shook it.

You nodded and headed back into the game. It was their side’s serve and of course the bitchy chick was front and center. You knew her pattern by now, it was coming up on the left. I was a little faster than you expected from her but you knew you wouldn’t have to dive for it. You ran over ready to hit the incoming ball.

You felt something hit your ankle and saw the ceiling and then suddenly, darkness.

You could vaguely hear Coach blow the whistle and called a time out. You tried to open your eyes, everything was blurry and too bright. You let them close. There was incoherent murmuring, the squeak of sneakers but they sounded far away, like you were sinking. You felt a soft hand cup your cheek as a familiar voice called your name. You opened your eyes slightly. It was Kiwi.

“Shit! (Y/N)! You’re bleeding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram at @brc_gram to see lives, other readers, vibes, drawings ect. I'll be holding a giveaway there when we reach 100 followers


	12. Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format gets all fucky-wucky because of copy paste and google docs. Follow on @brc_gram for perks and such blah blah blah

Kiwi texted the group chat 20 minutes ago saying something happened to you and you needed a ride to the hospital. Cory was the closest so he had driven you West Point’s ER. If he hadn’t skipped his last class he’d be there with you now. His grip on the wheel tightened. Cory was trustworthy, he didn’t think the nerd would try anything but you two seemed a little… close. Last night when you went to the bathroom Aiden had gone through your texts. He had been pleased to see you didn’t have an obvious boyfriend. He hated competition. Not in an insecure way but he just hated the presumed hassle of breaking you up and keeping someone else away from you. To anyone else you would be ‘tragically single” but to Aiden it was glorious. You had just a few contacts outside of family, him, Kiwi, your team captain, and Cory, the rest were professors. Just enough to keep you happy but not enough that he’d be fighting for attention. He read through the texts between you and Cory just to be sure. It was mostly about work and practice schedules. Nothing suspicious but you never knew what could happen in a few moments. Especially in situations like this where Cory gets to be the hero. Aiden was going to crack his steering wheel if he didn’t calm down. Why the hell didn’t they call an ambulance for you? And why did Kiwi say she had to stay at the school? This shit was confusing and he was growing more irritated by the minute. He pushed a few buttons on the steering wheel getting the car to call Kiwi through the bluetooth.

“Aiden! Great to hear from you.” Kiwi’s voice lit up the speakers after the first ring.

“Yeah, same. Quick question what the fuck happened today?” Aiden asked.

“(Y/n) broke up a fight between Princess & Rocky so Finnigan tripped her on the court.” she said.

“That sounds like a bad who’s on first joke.” he replied.

“There’s a new freshman Princess McMahon. I  **_wish_ ** I was joking. She got into an argument with our point counter Ronan goes by Rocky and (y/n) slid in the middle of them and broke it up. Well Princess didn’t like that so she signalled to Katlyn Finnigan except, there’s like 6 katies so they all have to go by last names, and Finnigan tripped her and she hit her head really hard.” she explained. 

Blue lights flashed in Aiden’s rear view mirrors. He checked the dash. 110 mph.

“Fuck.” Aiden groaned, rightly so for both situations.

This is going to be expensive.

“Yeah I know! Anyway Coach wouldn’t let us call an ambulance so I had to call Cory.” Kiwi said.

“Keep talking but just to let you know I’m getting pulled over.” he said.

“Yikes. I’ve got your back.” she said. There was a load rap on the window with an object.

Aiden pulled out his license and registration and put it in the cupholder before rolling down the window.

The officer pulled back his baton as if he was just about to hit the window again.

“What seems to be the problem officer?” Aiden asked.

The officer was an older white male with a military haircut and mirrored sunglasses. He looked pissed, a red flush starting to come over his face. He put the hand holding the baton on the open window, laying the baton across it so he couldn’t roll up the window without it being a threat. Aiden was thankful for Kiwi being on the line. This wasn’t going to end well for him.

Shit.

“Do you know how fast you were driving boy?” the officer practically barked.

“No officer I can’t say I do. Can you show me the speed reading?” Aiden replied calmly.

“I’ll ask the questions here. Tell me where you were headed this fast.” he ordered.

“He’s on his way to the hospital. His fiancée was hurt!” Kiwi piped up. 

The volume was loud enough to make the officer jump back. Aiden leaned over making the window roll up slightly.

“Oops.” he said as he pulled away. “As my friend said I’m on my way to West Point’s ER.”

The officer looked slightly annoyed at that.

"Do you know a car matching this description was reported stolen in this area?" He asked. 

Now that was absolute bullshit. 

Aiden put on his best sickly sweet smile and answered.

“I had no idea but I can provide you with my licence and registration along with the receipt for this paint job since it’s a custom black matte.” He said. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the right answer.

“Oh? And what line of work are you in that a kid like you can afford all this?” He said.

Aiden took a mental note of his badge number as he handed the cop his papers.

“My parents worked hard to provide me with a good life. I used my education to return that and then some. Officer feel free to run my plates or give me a ticket but as you heard from my friend, I have somewhere to be right now.” Aiden said a soft growl slipping out his throat with the words.

The officer went back to his car without another word. Aiden rolled up his window.

“He’s running my plates now.” He told Kiwi.

“He sounds like an asshole. What’s his badge number?” Kiwi asked.

“612. Sounds like an older number.” he said.

“I’ll have my dad look him up. Do you feel safe? Did he have a gun out?” she asked.

“Trust me a few bullets wouldn’t stop me from getting to (y/n).” 

_ Shit did I say that out loud? _

“You’re really serious about this group project!” Kiwi laughed. Aiden smiled to himself.

If only she knew how serious he was about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format gets all fucky-wucky because of copy paste and google docs. Follow on @brc_gram for perks and such blah blah blah


	13. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @brc_gram on instgram  
> @midnight_nile on instagram  
> @na_el_says on instgram  
> podcast coming soon

The officer didn’t give him any more trouble after looking him up in the system but he did insist on “escorting” him to the hospital. Funny how he stayed behind the car the entire time. 

_ ‘Probably thinks he can get away with some after the fact bullshit’ _ Aiden thought to himself as he pulled into the valet parking for the hospital. 

He handed the valet a $50 and told him to take his time finding the cops car when came out. The worker nodded knowingly as he took the keys. Kiwi stayed on the line the rest of the way to the hospital to scheme with him. She told him the coach wouldn’t let anyone call 911 because didn’t want an accident on his record despite Kiwi’s insistence that this was a “on-fuckn’-purpose” not an accident. He also found out Kiwi had stayed behind to gather any video of the practice for that day along with complaints about the coach from other players. She planned to use her legal connections to help put together a solid case against the coach. Aiden had a newfound respect for the pink haired firecracker. 

She could be a good ally.

_ ‘She looks like a clown but she’s actually a ring leader’ _ Aiden thought to himself as he walked to the front desk. 

The cop had followed inside and was talking to a nurse on the other side of the check in counter. He quickly got a visitors pass and went to the elevators. The officer followed him holding a folder in his hand. Aiden peeked over at it. He couldn’t make out the writing from the angle but the red letters suggested it was an evidence bag. He discreetly took a picture of it as he pulled his phone out to check the time. 6 o’clock, he told Kiwi he would transfer her $600 dollars at 6:15 to pay for any videos or silence she needed to buy off of people. So he had 15 minutes to lose the cop, wire money to Kiwi and get to you. Easy enough if he could just create an opportunity. The elevator doors opened. Aiden stepped in standing in front of the floor buttons.

He had a plan (sort of) but he would have to be quick to pull it off. He took a step back as he pressed the button for floor 7 so that the cop could see. Now he just needed some luck.

“What floor?” Aiden asked as he put his earbuds in. 

“I’m headed to 7 too.” he said. Aiden pressed the button for floor 2. The office looked annoyed.

“I said 7 what did you push 2 for?” he asked. Aiden looked at him confused.

“Sorry I thought you said 2.” Aiden said as he pressed the button for floor 4. The cop huffed.

“Stop pressing buttons!” he snapped. The doors opened for floor 2. Aiden pressed the closed door button ‘accidently’ pressing the button for floor 5 as he pulled his hand back. The cop scowled.

“Leave the damn buttons alone” he grumbled.

Aiden looked down at his phone as if he didn’t hear him. Kiwi had texted Cory that Aiden was coming to the hospital and that he was being stalked by an asshole cop. He texted Cory to meet him on floor 5 elevator D. He got a ‘Okay?’ in response.

The doors opened for floor 4.

Again Aiden pressed the door closed button. 

His phone vibrated.

Cory sent a text confirming he was in position. 

The cop wasn’t paying much attention to him now.

He was lost in his own phone.

Aiden had a small tingling feeling in his stomach. 

It was comical really, that with all the shit he gets into this was giving him a rush of adrenaline. 

The doors opened for floor 5. Aiden slipped out quickly and Cory slipped in immediately hitting the door closed button once he was inside. Aiden heard a loud “What?” right before the doors fully closed. He laughed to himself as he took the stairs down to floor 3. He pulled out his phone and sent the money to Kiwi. $600 was a little steep but it was worth it for what he had planned.

No one was going to hurt you and get away with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @brc_gram on instgram  
> @midnight_nile on instagram  
> @na_el_says on instgram  
> podcast coming soon


	14. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> {hospital, bleeding, bandages, hurt, dubcon touching}  
>  Follow on instagram @brc_gram for more story content

TW

{hospital, bleeding, bandages, hurt, dubcon touching}

It felt so odd. 

Before Aiden entered the room he was a whirlwind of emotions. Angry at the cop for stalking him, hatred for that bitch and her lackey for hurting you, envious of the chance Cory had to be your hero. All of that a dangerous mess that was making it hard to control himself. The slightly crushed door knob to the step stairwell was proof of that. But when he saw you… 

The soft, peaceful look on your face as you slept there on the bed. 

Those white bandages on your head like some sort of halo. 

The soft beeping of the monitors. 

All of those emotions disappeared when he saw you. At first, there was nothing there to replace it. He felt numb as he walked over to you. Numb as he pulled a chair right up to your bedside and took a seat. Numb as he took your hand in his. He paused. It was so small compared to his, almost delicate. Aiden brought your wrist up to his lips and kissed it. He lingered there filling his nose with your beautiful scent. Last night just wasn’t enough, it would never be enough for him. He needed to be right here by your side for the rest of his life. It was then, that he felt it. There were drops of water on your arm. Tears. His tears. The emotions came over him like a wave. Shame for his envy of Cory, for prioritizing his darker feeling over your safety, guilt for not being there for you, not being able to protect you and concern. So much sadness and concern for you. He never wanted to see you like this again. You looked so vulnerable like this it was crushing and yet… Aiden cupped your cheek brushing his thumb over your lips softly. He could feel your breath on his skin. Your supple skin, so soft and warm in his hands. The scent of your blood in the air. You were so vulnerable, so delicate, injured and completely at his mercy. It felt odd that somehow it was all so arousing. He wiped the drool starting to fall at the corner of his lips. What he wouldn’t give for a taste of you. Aiden’s skin felt too tight, too hot. He practically tore his jacket off trying to get relief from his own rising heat. Aiden knew it wouldn’t work. It wasn’t what he needed. He needed to touch you. To be inside you. To claim you. NO. Aiden bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He needed to control himself or he would lose you. You would officially be his mate soon he just had to be patient. He would have to be satisfied with what he had or he might lose that much. Aiden stroked your cheek softly.

He had to be patient for the first time in his life to gain such an amazing reward.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me (y/n).”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @brc_gram on Instagram for more creator and fan content


End file.
